


Darling, You Look Perfect Tonight

by magnusragnor



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, happy bday magnus bane i lov u here's to ur neverending happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 22:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12945747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusragnor/pseuds/magnusragnor
Summary: Alec may slay demons for a living, but not even he can kill all the demons in Magnus’ mind. God help him though if he won’t try, every day.





	Darling, You Look Perfect Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is in honor of magnus bane's birthday celebrating what will be a joyous day in magnus' life !! i hope you guys love it!!
> 
> beta read by the wonderful [charl](http://lightwoodlesbians.tumblr.com) <3 <3
> 
> title is from the song perfect by ed sheeran

“Alec,” Izzy says, peeking her head in the door. “It’s Magnus.” 

Alec doesn’t need to know more, and runs after her, down the hall until they reach Magnus’ changing room. 

“Babe?” Alec says softly, knocking on the door. “Is everything alright?” 

Alec waits patiently, nodding at Izzy to let her know that he’ll take it from here. She pats his shoulder and walks down the hall. Alec takes a moment to admire how pretty the pastel pink dress looks on his sister, and is proud of him and Magnus for having such quality taste. 

After a moment, the door opens a smidge, Magnus’ head poking out. 

“Everything’s fine, Alexander, you can go back to your room now,” Magnus says quickly, trying to close the door, but Alec stops it with his foot. 

Magnus’ tone instantly lets Alec know that nothing is seriously wrong. It’s something minor, but still important enough for Izzy to call for Alec. Alec just wants to make sure Magnus is okay. 

“If everything’s so okay, then why are your eyes red?” Alec asks. 

“Uh - allergies?” Magnus says airily, earning a laugh from Alec as Magnus opens the door fully. 

Magnus looks - well - just as good as he did on the day they tried on their tuxes together. The slightly off-white is stunning on him, complimenting his skin tone. The suit is just minorly detailed enough that Magnus’ other accessories can stand out without clashing. His makeup is just slightly smeared, proving that he was tearing up earlier, and Alec steps inside and closes the door behind him, cupping Magnus’ face. 

“What’s wrong?” Alec asks softly, and Magnus smiles, shaking his head. 

“I promise you, it’s nothing. Emotions are just running high, I guess,” Magnus waves his hand, as if physically trying to wave away his emotions, and Alec catches it, pressing a kiss to Magnus’ palm. There’s an emptiness to the ring finger on his left hand, and Alec feels giddy with the knowledge that in just a few hours, he’ll be sliding a gold band on there, and the future will belong to them. 

“Talk to me,” Alec says, and Magnus’ shoulders sag. The walk over and sit on the small sofa in the changing room, and Alec instantly takes Magnus’ hands, as if not physically touching today is impossible. Today is important, and Alec wants it to be perfect for both him and Magnus. 

“I just began thinking about how I never thought I’d get to have this,” Magnus says, and Alec watches him. They’ve had a few discussions before, about how this feels surreal to Magnus. Sometimes it’s said playfully, Magnus joking that he’s in the best dream possible and he never wants to wake up, but sometimes he says it with an edge to his voice, and Alec knows that there’s a part of Magnus’ past that genuinely engraved it in his mind that he doesn’t deserve marriage and eternal happiness. 

Alec may slay demons for a living, but not even he can kill all the demons in Magnus’ mind. God help him though if he won’t try, every day. 

“And then it spiraled into Ragnor not getting to see me get this, when he was the most positive I’d have a wife or husband one day,” Magnus says. “When Izzy asked if I was okay, probably hearing me through these thin walls, everything felt like so much and I snapped at her. Then when I apologized, I don’t think she fully believed that everything was okay, so she went to get you. I’m sorry, my love.” 

“Shut up,” Alec says playfully. “You know there’s never a reason to be sorry. I’m more than happy to give you my attention. You have all of it anyway.” 

Magnus laughs at this, though it is a little teary still. 

“Magnus Bane,” Alec says, hooking a finger under Magnus’ chin and forcing Magnus to meet his eyes. “Like I said on the night we mutually proposed, you are the best man I have ever met. You’re honest and kind and loving, and I’m lucky to know you, let alone have the privilege to love you. This? Marrying you? I’ve thought about doing it every day since the minute we had the discussion over fatty tuna.” 

“It really shouldn’t be called obese tuna,” Magnus says under his breath, and Alec laughs. 

“I love you,” Alec says, and Magnus smiles, leaning his forehead on Alec’s shoulder as Alec embraces him. 

“I love you too, Alexander,” Magnus says. 

“And before you say it, there’s no need to apologize.” Alec says, making Magnus chuckle. 

Magnus pulls away after a moment, and Alec uses his thumb to wipe the slightly smeared makeup from the corner of his eyes. 

“We’re getting married,” Alec says, his tummy flipping at the words. 

“We are,” Magnus says, smiling. “In a room full of people we love and who love us, and want to celebrate with us.” 

Magnus’ hands move to Alec’s inner forearm, and he traces the spot over Alec’s suit jacket. 

“Are you nervous?” Magnus asks softly. 

Alec knows he’s referring to the immortality rune, created as a gift from Clary, that he’s going to draw on today. He was nervous, for a while, but despite that nervousness and the process of coming to a decision, he’s never been more sure that he wants to spend the rest of time with Magnus. 

“A little,” Alec says. “Mostly excited.” 

“I’m proud of us. For planning this wedding and for making it to where we are now.” Magnus says, and Alec smiles. 

“Did you ever doubt us?” Alec asks, although he knows the answer. 

“Not even once,” Magnus replies, and Alec chuckles, leaning over and kissing the corner of his mouth.

“Hey,” Magnus pouts, his hands finding the lapels of Alec’s blazer. “Your husband to be wants a proper kiss.”

“You’ll get a proper kiss when I meet you at the end of the aisle, my husband to be.” 

“I’m looking forward to it,” Magnus says. Magnus takes a deep breath and meets Alec’s gaze, his dark eyes full of love and affection and warmth. One of the promises Alec will make today, is to keep that happy warmth in Magnus’ eyes every single day. 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](http://magnusragnor.tumblr.com) !! :*


End file.
